


I Want To Write You A Song

by unseenunknown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: College, F/M, Falling In Love, Frat Boy Harry Styles, Frat Boy Liam Payne, Frat Boy Louis Tomlinson, Frat Boy Niall Horan, London, Love, M/M, Partying, Roommates, Song: I Want to Write You a Song (One Direction)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unseenunknown/pseuds/unseenunknown
Summary: Liz has always been the top of her class, and when she heads off to a university in the south of London, she isn't expecting to have an Irishman as her roommate. She never was one to party or get in trouble and relationships were the least of her focus, until she met her her RA and then she starts crushing, Hard. She tries to navigate the unfamiliar waters of a relationship, all while being in a foreign country.This story is gonna have short chapters, but overall be long.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write short chapters for an overall long story. 
> 
> For this it is a combination of American college and English university because I only know bits and pieces of English schooling. The dorms are a mix of American and English because I started writing the dorms how I know them (American) but realized, they don't have frat houses there really so they need a place to party and switched to English (More or less). 
> 
> Please comment feedback either here or message me on twitter @vodkasunflower6

“Mom, I’ll be okay.” Liz sighs exasperatedly into her phone as if it was the millionth time she said that. “I know you’re worried but I’ll be okay. If I need anything Aunt Carol is 20 minutes away. I know mom. I know. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom I gotta go. I love you. Bye” 

She finds her dorm and walks inside to find that her roommate has already “decorated”. They must have gotten there before her and stayed a night or two. Their desk has papers and notebooks strewn about with a keyboard teetering dangerously on the edge. There’s a soccer poster above the bed from some local team that she didn’t know. 

“Football, not soccer. I’m in London now, I gotta think like I’m not in the US anymore.” She mutters to herself. 

Liz takes another glance around the room and saw a guitar in the corner. She looks down to find a piece of paper on the floor with her name written on it, it must have been slid under the door. She picks it up and sees that it’s a note from her RA which she reads aloud. 

“Once you are settled in, stop by dorm 309 to say hi. I want to meet you. Signed Liam P. I guess I’ll stop by and see if he’s in once I’m done unpacking.” 

It only takes her around an hour to unpack and once she’s satisfied with her half of the room she sets out for dorm 309. It’s just down the hall from her and she wonders who this Liam P character is? Does he know her roommate? What year is he? Her mind is racing with all these questions that will soon be answered because before she even knows what she is doing, she’s knocking on the door. 

“One minute, I’ll be right there. OI! Lads shut it.” 

She could hear a bunch of voices behind the door shouting all sorts of catty remarks.

“Liam’s got a frosh girl.”

“We always knew he liked them young.”

“I said shut it. I told all the new students on this floor to come meet me.”

The door opens and a boy walks out, Liz can’t help but glance inside and sees 4 guys sitting all in his dorm watching the door intently.

“Sorry about that, the lads love giving me a hard time. I’m Liam. I’m a sophomore and I’ll be your RA this year.”

“I’m Liz, a freshman and I just moved here. But you knew all that already.”

“Nice to meet you Liz. If I’m honest, I wasn’t expecting an American. How did you even find this school?”

“I came to England on a trip with my parents 2 years ago to see King’s College, and we ended up touring this one too, and I fell in love with it. So, I worked even harder than I was, and got here on a full ride.”  
“Lucky, you must have been some student because full rides are really hard to get.”

“Yeah, I didn’t really do anything but stuff for my college application. National Honor Society, Academic Decathlon, DECA, pretty much anything academic that you can think of. I was really popular, got invited everywhere.” Liz says this last sentence so its dripping with sarcasm. 

“Well, we will change that. You will have fun and do stuff not just for school.”

“I know you Brits are known for your parties, and I gotta say I’m a little scared.”

“Don’t be scared, compared to American parties they are fairly tame. Wild but also tame. Granted you wouldn’t know that. Either way-” His sentence is cut off by his phone ringing. His ringtone seems to be an Irish jig of some sort. “One-minute, sorry love. What do you want Louis? Seriously. You called to tell me that the Rovers scored? Fine. I’ll be right in.” He hangs up the phone and looks at Liz with an exasperated look. “Sorry. Louis was just telling me that I should probably go back in and finish my work. So, I’m gonna go, but if you need anything, there’s any issues or if you just need someone to talk to, don’t be afraid to reach out. My number is on the paper that was in your room.”

“Thank you, I know you’re kind of required to say shit like that but so far you are the first person to be nice to me here.”

“I’m not required to say anything. I say it because I mean it. And if your roommate isn’t nice to you, give me a call. I’ll sort it out.” He says sincerely and then laughs. 

“Thanks, I hope to not need that offer, but If I need to I may take you up on it.” She says also while laughing.

“Bye Liz, see you soon.” He winks at Liz before turning around and going back into his room.

She stands there for a couple seconds listening to the sound of the rowdy boys inside before walking back to her room. Her mind is racing with thoughts. What did he mean with that wink? Does he know my roommate? Should I be worried? 

She walks in the door and sits down at her desk and starts composing an email to her mother. Yes, it was out dated but it was always something she did out of comfort. Strangely she felt herself being drawn to Liam’s room, wishing to go back and talk with him for longer.

“No, I don’t have time for guys.” She mutters to herself while thinking out loud. Unfortunately. she is no longer alone in her room. 

“Well that is unfortunate to hear. I guess I better find a new roommate.” The boy in the doorway says jokingly. This startles Liz and she falls out of her desk chair. 

“Ah! Shit. Well this is a lovely first impression. And that’s not what I meant.” She stands up and dusts herself off. “I’m Liz.”

“Niall, and what exactly did you mean then?”

“I meant, I’m here to study and learn. Not party or go out with guys.”

“Like I said, that is unfortunate to hear, seeing as those are some of the best things about being in college. Have you ever even been to a party?”

“No, and I don’t plan on going to one any time soon.” 

“We’ll see about that.” He says laughing. 

The room seems to be at a standstill. There’s tension between the two, and you can feel it in the air. 

“It was a joke. Calm down lass. You were the one who went to visit Payno today right?” He says again

“Payno?”

“Liam, your RA?

“Were you one of the boys that was in his room?”

“Yeah, what about it.”

“Lovely” Liz remarks, very sarcastically. 

“Glad you think that. We are going to get on swimmingly then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Niall get into a bit of a debate on why the room should be clean.

“Niall, you have to keep the room clean. It’s been what, two weeks, and it’s a mess already. How do you even manage to do that?”

“It’s not a mess, its random organization.” You can see him struggle to come up with the last half of this sentence. 

“Whatever you call it, it needs to be cleaned up. Or at least organized.”

As she says this, Niall throws a notebook onto his desk which is piled high with books and papers. The keyboard on the corner teeters dangerously over his trash can.

“Niall! The keyboard! Its gonna-“ 

Before she could say fall, the keyboard tipped over and fell into the trash. Now there was nothing gross in the trashcan as it was just filled with empty Starbucks cups and Arizona tea cans. 

Niall had a bit of a caffeine problem, so whenever an idea struck him, he sent for a very caffeinated caramel latte. Liz preferred her Arizona teas that she found at this one shop that specialized in American snacks. They were a little piece of Jersey that she missed. However, Niall got an idea the other night but all the coffee shops were closed, so he stole one of Liz’s teas. He ended up loving them even though they weren’t the best for him. Now, there were none in the fridge and about 4 in Niall’s trash can.

“Niall, you really have to clear your desk off. It’s absolute chaos. I don’t know how you get any work done.”  
“Well sorry I’m not Miss Perfect Valedictorian. It’s chaos, but it’s organized chaos. I know where everything is.” 

His Irish accent making the sentence even funnier than it was. Liz laughed before responding. 

“And where is the keyboard?”

“In the trash.” He says matter of factly. 

This makes the two of them burst into laughter and they both double over, with tears in their eyes.

“But seriously, you gotta really start keeping your half clean. It’s stressing me out and it’s not even my half of the room.” 

“If it's stressing you out so much, do you want to organize it? You’ve mentioned that calms you down.” 

“No. Although it does calm me, it’s your mess. I’m not cleaning up after you.”

“Fine. I’ll clean it up myself, but only if you go to Tommo’s party with me tonight.”

“No! I said I wasn’t gonna party. You know this. I’m not going.”

“Okay, I guess I’m gonna go try and find a coffee shop. The keyboard is looking a little lonely in the trashcan.”

“Agh I hate you Niall. I’ll go tonight, but only because the room is pissing me off. I’m not going to any others and I’m only staying for an hour.”

“That’s good enough for me. I’ll start cleaning once I get back from the coffee shop.”

“Niall!” Liz shouts at him, but he’s already out the door.

It won’t be long before he gets back, but Liz has already started in on organizing her side of the room. It was already neat and orderly but she had nothing else to do. Niall was her only friend that she’s made so far, well besides Liam her RA, but he’s kind of required to be nice to her. She debated calling one of her friends from back home, but once she looked through her contacts she realized she didn’t have anyone to call. Most of them had abandoned her at the start of senior year and she was too focused on her studies to make new ones. She thought she would make more in college, but so far she has had no luck. At that moment Niall bursts through the door and breaks her train of thought and startles her a little bit. 

“I’m back! Now let’s get cleaning so we can go to Tommo’s party.”  
“I still don’t wanna go.”

“You will love it. Trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Please give me feedback because I love it and want to make my work better. 
> 
> Either comment here or dm me on Twitter @vodkasunflower6


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz needs fashion advice

“Is that what you’re wearing? You’re going to a party, not to a meeting.” Niall criticizes as soon as she walks out of the bathroom. 

Liz looks down at her dress pants and white top, she knew it wasn’t party attire but she thought that it would be okay. 

“I thought this would be okay? I’m not planning on staying long anyway.”

“I know nothing about fashion, but I do know about parties and know that that white shirt won’t last 2 minutes. Let’s look through your closet to see what you have. You’re bound to have something.”

The two of them look through Liz’s closet and Niall grabs stuff and throws it on her bed. 

“You have some stuff, but I have no clue how to put an outfit together, so I’m gonna call Harry to help you out.” 

“Niall I-“

“Shhhh, I’m on the phone. Haz! So my roommate here, lovely girl, is going to Tommo’s party tonight, and she has no clue what to wear. Come over and help with fashion advice?”

Liz couldn’t hear what the voice on the other side said, but she hoped it was no, and that she could stay home. Unfortunately she knew better and assumed it was yes. It’s not long before Harry shows up and walks into their room loudly announcing that he is there. He walks over to Liz and introduces himself. 

“I’m Harry, and at the moment I am your fashion consultant, because Nialler here has no clue how to dress.” 

“Liz, and I really don’t wanna go, but I had to barter with “Nialler” to get him to clean his half of the room.” This is the first time she has heard her roommate with a nickname and she adopts it to mock him. 

“I’ll leave you to it, I’m off to go find more coffee. I’m gonna want it in the fridge for tomorrow.” With this, Niall leaves the room. 

“So, I was just looking through your closet and you have some potential outfits.”  
“Thanks?”

“So, we are going to take a pair of jeans, and this bodysuit. You bought this, but clearly never wear it. Why?”

“I didn’t buy it, my best friend Lily bought it for me, well, ex-best friend, but I’d rather not talk about that now. Anyway, it’s not really my style. It’s too out there for me. I would much rather wear a sweater and stay home but I guess I don’t really have a choice now do I?

“No, you don’t. Niall called me to make you hotter than you already are, and so I am going to do that.”

“You think I’m hot?” Liz is caught off guard by this statement because no no-one has ever called her hot before. 

“Yes. Underneath the frumpy sweaters and ponytail, you are gorgeous, but don’t think I am into you. I love my boyfriend very much.”

“Thanks? I can’t tell if that is a backhanded compliment or not.” 

“I mean it with love, don’t worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Please give me feedback because I love it and want to make my work better.
> 
> Either comment here or dm me on Twitter @vodkasunflower6


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz gets caught.

By the time Harry is finished with her new look clothes are strewn all over the floor of her room, and all of her makeup spread across her desk. Harry left to go help Louis set up for his party, and Niall is still at the store, so there’s no one to show her new look to when she’s done, but Liz doesn’t really care. She’s wearing the black bodysuit from Lily, a pair of light blue jeans, a sunflower ring from Harry’s personal collection and a pair of combat boots. Her eyeliner is winged out and her lips have a deep plum color on them. This is the boldest she’s dressed in a while and she feels hot. 

Feeling inspired she sends a text to Niall asking if she can take the keyboard out of the trash and tool around on it until he gets back. He says yes and that he is currently at the Charing Cross station and he’ll be home in about 20 minutes. She messes around on the keys for a little bit and finds herself playing the familiar notes of Rain on Me. 

“Show up on my weather report,  
When I least expect it. 

Scare all my neighbors away,   
Through that emergency exit.

Hit me like a storm,   
Blow my walls away. 

Peel off my paintwork,   
Tear up my floorboards

Come on and rain on me,  
Come on and rain on me.

I like everything about you   
And I think that you like me

Come on and rain on me.” 

Niall came home but she was so focused on her music that she didn’t notice him walk in. Once she gets to the small instrumental break he starts clapping and scares her.

“SHIT! Niall, why didn’t you say that you were home?”

“I didn’t want you to stop singing you sounded so lovely. Although that song does not fit your look right now.”

“No need to lie about my singing, and consider yourself lucky. I don’t let anyone hear me sing.”

“Why not? You could be really good!”

“The music industry would chew me up and spit me out. I wouldn’t last a day. Not to mention record labels are so corrupt and toxic that it would break me, so even if I did make it big, I would wish I didn’t.”

“Liz. You don’t have to be a professional to go out and sing for people. Haz and Tommo are in a band together and they play occasionally at Tommo’s parties. People love them, but they aren’t going anywhere, they just do it for fun.”

“Nope. No one hears me sing. Not even my parents.”

“Whatever you say. I’ll get you to sing again one day. Just you wait.” Niall says this cheekily with a wink. “Anyway, let’s go so the party can start. Parties never truly start if I’m not there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Please give me feedback because I love it and want to make my work better.
> 
> Either comment here or dm me on Twitter @vodkasunflower6


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time!

The duo heads out not long after that and they make their way to Louis’s flat. He lived two floors below Liz and Niall but Liz hadn’t met him yet. He stopped by their room once but she had her nose in a book and really didn’t notice him. 

“Is he also a 2nd year?” Liz asks Niall because she has no clue who’s room she is going to. 

“Yea, he rooms with Hazza. They met at the start of their first term as they were roommates and they really hit it off. But they didn’t start dating until the start of the third term.”

“That must be the boyfriend that Harry said he was infatuated with then.”

“Yup. They are one of the happiest couples I know, and it’s not an act. They really are that lovey dovey and cheesy.”

“I kinda love that for them that’s so sweet. I’ve honestly always wanted a cheesy relationship, but I’ve never even had a first kiss. Never was a priority for me, still isn’t really.” Liz confides in Niall while they go down the stairs

“Maybe it will happen tonight, who knows? You could meet a fella and become smitten.”

“I doubt that will happen in the hour I’m gonna be here tonight but I’ll keep an eye out just for you.” 

“You’re gonna be here longer than an hour, accept that. You’re gonna love it.” He chides, “anyway, this is Tommo’s. Are you ready?”

“Nope, but I don’t have much choice do I.” Liz has accepted her fate about this party, but still isn’t a fan about it. 

“You can always back out, but my half of the room stays messy then.”

“Fine. But only because the keyboard in the trash made me sad.”

Niall opens the door and gestures to the dancing crowd in front of him. 

“Liz Richards, welcome to your first party.”

She steps inside and she is hit with a sensory overload. The smell of weed lingers in the air even though she’s pretty sure its illegal, a cheap disco light ball sits on the table with bowls of chips preventing it from hitting the ground. The lights were sort of dimmed and different clusters of people were spread around the room all doing their own thing. The groups by the chips seem to be talking with one another and slightly grooving to the music where as the ones in the middle of the room are all dancing with drinks in their hands. She looks over to Niall and tries to give him a look that says “What do I do?” But he doesn’t pick up on it. She spots Liam across the room and gives a slight wave, as he’s one of the few people she recognizes. Niall grabs her wrist and leads her over towards Harry and a shorter lad who she assumes must be Louis or Tommo. 

“Tommo, this is Liz my roomie. Liz this is Louis “Tommo” Tomlinson. Lead guitarist of 28th Parallel and one of my best friends”

“Oi!” With this Louis pulls Liz into a bro hug catching her off guard. “Glad you could make it love. Can I get you anything to drink?”

“Oh, I don’t drink—“ she doesn’t get to finish her sentence before Niall cuts her off telling Louis to get her a beer. 

Louis leaves to go get the beer, leaving her with Harry and Niall.

“She looks hot doesn’t she?” Harry says to Niall ignoring the fact that she is standing right next to him.

“Yeah, I’ve never seen her in anything but sweaters, teeshirts and hoodies. Good work!”

“Thanks. She had so much potential, but kept it all hidden. I don’t know why, though.”

Liz just stands there listening to the two boys talk about her as if she isn’t there, and for some reason even though they’re complimenting her, she doesn’t like it. The way they're talking reminds her of guys back home and how a girl is just a conquest. She know’s they’re different, but it still is off-putting. Louis gets back with her drink and she decides to venture out on her own. 

“I’m gonna go and try and make friends, may be back, may not, may just go home. I don’t know. I’ll text you if I go home though.”

With that she walks away from the boys and though she says she doesn’t drink, she takes a big swig of the beer in her cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Please give me feedback because I love it and want to make my work better.
> 
> Either comment here or dm me on Twitter @vodkasunflower6


End file.
